criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Mountain of a Molehill
A Mountain of a Molehill '(Case #9) is the ninth fanmade case and is the fourth one in the Fairfield district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background As of the events of the last case, the team comes to tell Gwendolyn Winters the identity of the Opera Phantom. Unfortunately, when Everett and the player reached there, she was being eaten alive by moles. Luckily, they were later able to find enough evidence to incriminate the killer as an audiovisual store owner going by the name of Keegan Stone. As soon as the team came to Keegan, he denied slaying Gwendolyn. But, once the evidence was shown, Keegan bowed to the player's detective instinct. He said that Gwendolyn had recently gotten an inheritance in the form of jewelry. Soon, Keegan's store was slowly running out of business, so he borrowed money from loan sharks, but didn't have enough to repay them back. Now, Keegan was curious on how he could make enough money to pay the loan sharks back, only for him to remember Gwendolyn's expensive jewelry. He hid part of a communicating earpiece in Gwendolyn's satchel, so he could stalk her every move. He soon calculated that she was going to a creepy forest to talk to the police. He was afraid that she had figured his motive out. He then went there and saw a molehill. He took a branch and incapacitated Gwendolyn. He then tied her up and let the moles eat her, but before he did this, he stole her jewelry. Now that Keegan was caught, he let the police handcuff him. At court, Judge Montgomery said that loan sharks were obviously frauds and Keegan dealt with the wrong people. Keegan said that he regretted what he had done. Judge Montgomery quickly saw through Keegan's lie and sentenced him to life in jail. After Keegan's incarceration, the team found a gold mine of evidence involving the notorious serial killer of the district, the Opera Phantom. From the victim's colleague and urban legend hunter Trevor Sheridan, they were able to learn that the serial killer they were hunting down had a hate of gypsies. Trevor and the team presumed that someone important in the mass murderer's life had been taken away from him or her. Soon, the Chief came up to them and told them that the Opera was coming soon and he had tickets for the whole police department. The team knew that they had to catch the Opera Phantom immediately, or one more person could be killed. Victim *'Gwendolyn Winters '(Found eaten alive by moles) Murder Weapon *'Moles Killer *'Keegan Stone' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect uses lip balm Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a phone earpiece *The suspect wears yellow clothes Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a phone earpiece Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a cold *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect uses lip balm Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a phone earpiece Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a cold *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect uses lip balm Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a phone earpiece *The suspect wears yellow clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a cold *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect uses lip balm Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears yellow clothes Killer's Profile *The killer has a cold. *The killer drinks beer. *The killer uses lip balm. *The killer wears a phone earpiece. *The killer wears yellow clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Creepy Forest. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Soil, Torn Paper, Pile of Leaves; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer has a cold) *Examine Pile of Soil. (Result: Mole) *Analyze Mole. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer drinks beer) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Movie Contract) *Question Trevor Sheridan about working on a project with the victim. (Prerequisite: Movie Contract found) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Ripped Paper) *Examine Ripped Paper. (Result: Cybercafe Receipt; New Crime Scene: Cybercafe) *Investigate Supermarket. (Clues: Faded Paper, Security Camera; Prerequisite: Cybercafe Receipt restored) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Technology Note; New Suspect: Carl Bryson) *Talk to Carl Bryson about helping the victim with her technology work. (Prerequisite: Technology Note unraveled) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Security Footage) *Analyze Security Footage. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Spencer Valmont) *Ask Spencer about his fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Security Footage analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Audiovisual Store. (Clues: Torn Paper, Trash Can, Broken Device; Available at start) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Receipt) *Examine Receipt. (Result: Molecules) *Analyze Molecules. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer uses lip balm) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Film Roll) *Analyze Film Roll. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Keegan Welch) *See if Keegan knows anything about his best customer's death. (New Crime Scene: Counter; Prerequisite: Film Roll analyzed) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Camcorder) *Analyze Camcorder. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Allyanna Cumberbatch) *Talk to Allyana Cumberbatch about the victim. (Prerequisite: Camcorder analyzed) *Investigate Counter. (Clues: Locked Cellphone, Cleaner's Bin; Prerequisite: Talk to Keegan) *Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Cellphone) *Talk to Carl Bryson about his threats to the victim. (Prerequisite: Code Deciphered) *Examine Cleaner's Bin. (Result: Death Threat) *Talk to Spencer Valmont about his death threat. (Prerequisite: Death Threat found) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Scandalous Photo; Available when all tasks above are complete) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Trevor Sheridan about his "relationship" with Gwendolyn Winters. (Available at start) *Investigate Camera Display. (Clues: Jewelry Box, Voice Recorder; Available at start) *Examine Jewelry Box. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Talk to Keegan about the victim's jewelry. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Analyze Voice Recorder. (06:00:00; New Lab Sample: Voice Recordings) *Examine Voice Recordings. (Result: Allyanna's Voice) *Question Allyanna about her argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Allyanna's Voice identified) *Investigate Forest Tree. (Clues: Broken Badge, Pile of Leaves; Available when all tasks above are complete) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Camera Badge) *Examine Camera Badge. (Result: Black Pieces) *Analyze Black Pieces. (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears a phone earpiece) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Dead Mole) *Analyze Dead Mole. (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears yellow clothes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Opera of The Phantom: Act VI (No stars) The Opera of the Phantom: Act VI *Investigate Creepy Forest. (Clue: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Allyanna's Phone) *Analyze Allyana's Phone. (03:00:00) *Question Allyanna about being an opera singer. (Reward: Opera Mask, Top Hat, 20,000 Coins) *See if Trevor has some juice about the Opera Phantom. (Available at start) *Investigate Cybercafe. (Clue: Trevor's Jacket) *Examine Trevor's Jacket. (Result: Runestone) *Analyze Runestone. (03:00:00) *Ask Trevor why he has a gypsy ornament. (Result: Burger) *Examine Anonymous Package. (Result: Faded Note; Available once Trevor and Allyanna are interrogated) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Opera Phantom's Note) *Move on to the next case! Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Campbell City Category:Fairfield Cases